Em algum momento isso ia acontecer
by Marck Evans
Summary: Fic slash, um pouco AU para o final do livro 7. Severus e Harry tem de escolher entre recomeçar ou desistir de ter novos sonhos. Agradecimentos à beta perfeita: Ivi :
1. Chapter 1

Eu escrevi essa fic para a Amanda Saitou como presente de amigo oculto que rolou lá no Potter Slash Fics.

Espero que se divirtam

_Disclaimer_: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_**Avisos**_: AU, mas com spoiler e um pequeno trecho do livro 7.

**Prólogo – A intervenção da fênix**

-Olhe... para... mim. – Severus sussurrou.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas após um segundo, algo no fundo do par escuro pareceu esvaecer, deixando-os fixos, sem vida, vazios. A mão que segurava Harry caiu no chão, e Snape não se moveu mais.

Harry continuou ao lado de Snape, simplesmente fitando-o até que a voz magicamente amplificada de Voldemort reverberou nas paredes. Ouviu o desafio. Seu coração apertou-se de preocupação pelos amigos.

Quando seguiu Hermione para fora da Casa dos Gritos, um ruído suave fez Harry olhar para trás. Fawkes erguia o corpo de Snape no ar. Naquela hora não pode entender como a fênix, absolutamente fiel a Dumbledore, podia estar fazendo algo assim por seu assassino.

Fawkes desapareceu com o corpo e Harry voltou para o castelo. Nas horas seguintes enfrentou a verdade sobre Snape, escolheu morrer e depois viver para poder cumprir seu destino. E realizou a profecia.

Depois de tudo terminado, o cansaço levou Harry a procurar refúgio em sua cama na Torre de Gryffindor. Sentia com se fosse capaz de dormir por meses.

Passava pouco do meio-dia quando Fawkes o acordou.

A fênix trazia o que, a princípio, Harry achou que fosse o corpo de Snape. Só quando o tocou é que percebeu que o ex-professor estava vivo. Num gesto de lealdade a Dumbledore, Fawkes interferira no último segundo e salvara a vida de Snape.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Primeiro - É preciso seguir em frente**

Severus entrou no salão principal antes de todos os professores. Sendo seu segundo ano na direção de Hogwarts, não estava mais tão preocupado quanto o ano anterior O terceiro se contasse a época turbulenta em que comandou a escola sob as ordens do Lorde das Trevas. Mas isso era passado.

Com passos comedidos, dirigiu-se ao lugar do diretor. Sentou-se na cadeira que fora de Albus, depois sua, de Minerva e agora era novamente sua responsabilidade.

Os professores foram chegando aos poucos e cumprimentando-o com respeito. Alguns estavam ali desde que ele era aluno. Por algum tempo, nos meses de terror no auge da guerra, haviam se tornado seus adversários. Agora eram novamente colegas. Outros vieram depois. Tinham sido seus alunos, como Neville Longbottom, que era professor de Herbologia, ou Harry Potter, que há quatro anos deixara a carreira de auror e assumira a cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Foi justamente Harry o último a chegar, antes que o salão fosse invadido pelos alunos veteranos, agitados pelo reinício das aulas. O burburinho diminuiu quando o professor Edmund Bramhall entrou à frente dos novatos.

Edmund era um achado de Minerva. Foi vice-diretor durante a maior parte do tempo em que a velha bruxa administrara a escola. E foi também quem mais apoiou Severus quando Minerva o convencera a voltar a lecionar três anos atrás. Agora dirigia a Casa de Hufflepuff e assessorava Severus na direção da escola depois que Minerva se aposentou.

Severus prestou atenção à seleção. Ao seu lado Harry também se mantinha atento, e Severus sabia bem porquê.

-Lupin, Ted.

O garoto magrelo, que lembrava muito o pai, sentou-se no banquinho. Menos de um minuto depois o Chapéu deu seu veredicto:

-Gryffindor.

Os cabelos do garoto passaram do castanho para o vermelho enquanto ele ia feliz para a mesa de sua nova casa, e Harry aplaudia entusiasmado.

Então, os avisos de praxe, a ceia farta e, mais depressa que se poderia imaginar, os alunos já se encaminhavam aos seus quartos.

Severus se dirigiu à sua sala. Os retratos de Albus e dos outros antigos diretores gostavam de ouvir a respeito da seleção. Levou algum tempo conversando com os quadros antes de sair para o encontro não marcado pelo qual estivera esperando o dia todo. Talvez pelo verão inteiro.

A saleta isolada no final do terceiro andar tinha a porta entreaberta. Dessa vez Harry chegara primeiro. Estava de pé, olhando a noite pela janela estreita. Parecia melancólico.

-Achei que fosse encontrá-lo comemorando, Harry. Afinal seu afilhado foi para a sua antiga casa.

-Estou feliz por Teddy, claro. Remus também estaria.

Severus observou Harry por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

-Então devo supor que não tem nada te incomodando?

-Economizando a legilimência agora?

Severus sentou-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas em frente à lareira e esperou que Harry estivesse pronto para falar.

Não levou muito tempo até o bruxo mais jovem sentar-se de frente a ele e dizer o que estava incomodando:

-Foram poucas crianças hoje. Muito menos que o habitual.

-Só dezesseis, e a grande maioria é de nascidos trouxas. Era de se esperar. – Não era agradável para Severus ver tão poucas crianças novas.

-Sim, eu sei. São as que nasceram durante o domínio de Voldemort. Poucos bruxos tiveram filhos naquele ano. Mas só uma foi para Slytherin.

As crianças de Slytherin. Não fora exatamente para falar delas que esses encontros noturnos tinham começado? Ultimamente havia outros assuntos, mas tudo aquilo começara para proteger os alunos da Slytherin.

Foi na primeira semana depois que Severus voltou a Hogwarts. Ele era novamente o chefe de Slytherin e o Mestre de Poções. E não precisara nem de um dia inteiro para entender que Minerva estava certa ao chamá-lo de volta. Dizer que os alunos de sua casa não eram bem aceitos pelos outros era o eufemismo do século. Estavam em número menor do que em qualquer outra época e isolados dentro do castelo. Isso não traria nada de bom.

Severus voltava de uma reunião com a Diretora sobre esse assunto quando viu Harry com a mão sobre o ombro de um primeiranista slytherin e encarando zangado dois gryffindors e um ravenclaw quartanistas.

A voz de Harry era surpreendentemente austera ao repreender os alunos mais velhos:

-Covardia para mim é três alunos de séries adiantadas atacando um que acabou de entrar na escola. Não me interessa de qual casa sejam. Os três estão de detenção comigo até o final do mês. E vou ter uma conversa séria com os chefes das casas de vocês. Agora vão.

Os garotos se afastaram, cabisbaixos. Provavelmente mais arrasados de terem contrariado o grande herói deles do que com a perspectiva de um mês de detenção.

Severus manteve-se à parte, vendo Harry abaixar-se e conversar com o garoto. Só quando o menino se afastava, parecendo bem mais tranqüilo é que Harry virou-se para Severus:

-Professor Snape.

-Professor Potter. O que aconteceu aqui?

-Acredito que a Diretora já tenha informado a você os problemas que estamos tendo.

-Já, Potter. Mas eu quero saber sobre esse caso específico.

-Eu tenho aula agora e é uma historia longa. Incomoda-se de falarmos sobre isso depois do jantar? Tem uma sala de estar no final do corredor do terceiro andar. Perto de onde deixaram Fofo daquela vez.

Quando Severus concordou, não poderia imaginar os desdobramentos. Harry vinha lutando para manter a paz entre os alunos na escola, usava todo seu prestígio para isso. Foi estranho aliar-se a ele. Mesmo depois de tudo, Harry, naquela época, ainda não era um amigo. Não era mais o moleque pelo qual Severus tinha sentimentos dúbios de ódio e pena. Era um homem, a quem Severus devia muito, mas mesmo assim ainda era um desconhecido.

Afastando as memórias, Severus ignorou o chá que os elfos haviam deixado para eles e serviu dois copos de uísque, colocando um nas mãos de Harry, que parecia alheio ao mundo todo.

-Um brinde às crianças que nasceram no ano da guerra e às muitas que nasceram depois dela.

-Está otimista, Severus?

-Não precisa se preocupar. Ainda não cheguei nesse ponto. Apenas dei uma olhada na lista de crianças que virão nos próximos anos. Sabia que após a guerra houve uma verdadeira euforia de nascimento entre os bruxos?

Harry riu diante do comentário.

-Eu me lembro. Praticamente todos os dias, tínhamos notícia de que algum parente de alguém ia ter filho em breve.

-Então pode ficar alegre se seu problema é apenas a falta desses pequenos estorvos no castelo. Teremos um número absurdamente alto de novos alunos nos próximos três anos. E entre eles estaremos recebendo pequenos Weasleys novamente. O filho temporão de Molly e Arthur fará onze anos em breve.

Uma sombra passou no rosto de Harry e foi afastada. Severus teve vontade de se estapear. Como pudera esquecer que Albus Weasley era afilhado de Harry e da garota Weasley?

Harry parecia sereno quando retrucou:

-Ele vem para a escola daqui a dois anos, eu sei. Estive com Al nesse final de semana. Ele está ansioso para vir para Hogwarts, e Ron o está doutrinando descaradamente para ser de Gryffindor.

-Era de se esperar. Weasley ainda está zangado por você defender os alunos de Slytherin?

Dessa vez Harry gargalhou alegremente. Era impressionante como essa risada tinha o dom de mudar tudo a sua volta.

- Contei sobre algumas atitudes que tomei. Digamos que ele está um pouco chocado.

-Quão chocado?

-Não muito, na verdade. Voltou a falar comigo cerca de quatro horas depois da conversa. E nem criou problemas. Hermione só teve de ameaçar colocá-lo para dormir na casinha do cachorro quando ele tentou impedir Al e Hugo de me fazerem perguntas sobre Slytherin. E ela proibiu definitivamente a expressão "_ninho de cobras venenosas_" dentro de casa.

Severus não conseguiu evitar o riso ao imaginar a cena. Já ouvira algumas histórias de como Hermione Weasley lidava com os filhos e o marido.

-Então, tudo correu bem na casa dos seus amigos.

Novamente a sombra pairou por segundos no rosto de Harry. Severus sabia que só um assunto deixava Harry desse jeito. A morte de Ginevra Weasley, meses antes do casamento deles, ainda causava um grande estrago na alma do garoto.

-Harry, você tem de superar isso. Já tem mais de seis anos que aconteceu.

-Estou ouvindo isso do sujeito que guardou uma única paixão desde a adolescência?

-É diferente.

-Por que é diferente, Severus?

-Você é jovem. Merece recomeçar.

-Você também era. Também merece recomeçar.

-Ela não morreu por sua culpa.

Harry encostou a cabeça no espaldar da poltrona como se tentasse se acalmar.

-Bom ponto, Severus. Mas isso não torna a dor menor.

-Não. Acredito que não. Eu não devia tocar nesse assunto.

-Ron e Mione me apresentaram oito garotas diferentes durante as duas semanas que passei com eles. Oito, Severus. Oito. – Harry riu de alguma piada que só ele poderia entender. – Acho que eles estão ficando desesperados. Todos eles. Charlie me apresentou dois amigos, George se ofereceu para sair comigo para, nas palavras dele, caçar em um bar. E Fleur veio falar daquela irmã dela que terminou com o namorado. Felizmente consegui evitar Percy. Tenho até medo do que sairia dali.

-E você gostou de algum dos pretendentes?

-Severus! Por que você não...

-Pense antes de falar, Professor Potter. Ainda sou seu chefe. – Assumiu uma pose solene que não enganaria a Harry nem por um segundo.

-Por que você não direciona seu humor distorcido para seu próprio umbigo?

-Harry, você é muito jovem. E já faz bastante tempo desde da morte da senhorita Weasley. Seus amigos temem que você vire um velho solteirão.

-Como você?

-Como eu, como Albus e como tantos outros. Eles só querem que você siga em frente.

-Mas eu segui, Severus. Segui mesmo. Ginny sempre vai ser parte de mim. Mas eu não estou mais preso a ela. É só que... Merlin! Eu só queria que eles parassem com isso.

-Se você se envolvesse com alguém eles ficariam mais tranqüilos.

-Eu não passei a minha vida em jejum sexual. Houve outras pessoas.

-Estou falando de relacionamentos e não sexo, Harry.

-Ah, tá! Como se fosse simples. E você?

-Eu?

-Sim. Você. Por acaso você passou a vida toda sem fazer nada? Cinqüenta anos de abstinência total?

-Não vou discutir minha vida pessoal com um fedelho.

-Não sou criança, Severus. E se podemos falar da minha vida podemos muito bem falar da sua.

-Não, Potter. Eu não passei a vida toda celibatário. Tive alguns envolvimentos. No campo físico, eu quero dizer.

-Eu também. E se quer saber foram muito bons.

-Potter, eu não quero ouvir detalhes sobre isso.

-Não mesmo? Não quer saber o quão interessante pode ser o convívio "social" no banheiro masculino da academia de aurores? Principalmente depois de determinada hora. Ou o efeito do uniforme de auror em certas garotas?

-Potter, eu estou avisando.

-Que pena. Sabe, na academia eu ouvi falar histórias muito interessantes sobre o que acontece no banheiro dos monitores durante a madrugada. Se não me engano, você foi monitor, Severus.

-Francamente, Potter.

Harry estava rindo novamente.

-Você só me chama de Potter quando está irritado ou sem graça ou os dois. Eu vou parar por aqui. – Harry respirou fundo, controlando o surto de riso. – Severus, você já parou para pensar que as crianças que vierem para Hogwarts no ano que vem nasceram sem a sombra de Voldemort? Daqui a dez anos as crianças só terão ouvido falar dele como algo ruim que aconteceu no passado. Daqui a vinte anos elas olharam para nós como olhávamos para Albus.

-Mas você ainda será o herói delas. Não se preocupe. Ainda terá seu lugar nas lendas.

-Deixa de ser chato, sabe que não estou preocupado com isso. De qualquer forma você também faz parte das lendas. As meninas acham sua parte especialmente romântica.

-Graças à boca grande de quem mesmo?

-Eu achei que você estava morto!

-E isso te dava o direito de falar o que quisesse ao meu respeito?

Harry ficou sério, quase solene.

-Você deveria superar isso, Severus. Minha mãe foi uma pessoa incrível, mas você também merece ser feliz. Ir adiante.

Depois disso ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Até que Harry se levantou:

-Está na hora de dormir. Boa noite, Severus.

Só quando o bruxo mais novo estava na porta, Severus conseguiu responder:

-Eu superei, Harry. Depois que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado eu consegui achar um caminho para superar. Antes eu não queria. Na verdade, eu não tinha nem o direito de superar toda essa história.

Harry ficou parado de costas enquanto Severus terminava o que tinha a dizer:

-O perdão que você me deu quando cuidou de mim depois da guerra, libertou minha alma. É como você disse. Ela sempre vai fazer parte de mim. De certa eu sempre vou amá-la. Mas eu finalmente segui em frente.

Harry ficou parado como se esperasse que Severus fosse dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas Severus se limitou a se despedir.

-Boa noite, Harry.

-Boa noite.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Segundo – Ninguém precisa estar tão sozinho assim**

Severus amava a rotina durante o ano letivo. Amava as conversas com Harry depois de todos já estarem em suas camas. Amava as provocações entre eles. Só que às vezes se sentia um velho patético agarrando-se a seu único amigo.

Nunca fora um homem dado a confidências. Depois da conversa estranhamente pessoal que tivera com Harry no primeiro dia de aula, Severus sentia-se incomodado. De certa forma, vulnerável e um pouco tolo por tudo que dissera. Felizmente, Harry também não parecia propenso a fazer novos desabafos e com o tempo Severus conseguiu esquecer a sensação incômoda.

Reassumiram naturalmente a rotina dos anos anteriores. Quem chegava primeiro encomendava o chá. Depois conversavam um pouco, falavam de qualquer coisa. De política à história, dos alunos ao quadribol. De algum novo feito de um dos afilhados de Harry – e ele os tinha aos montes – à fofocas mais ou menos maliciosas sobres os professores e funcionários de Hogwarts. Muitas vezes apenas trabalhavam lado a lado e Severus implicava com a generosidade com a qual Harry corrigia os trabalhos. Outras vezes, Severus fingia estar mergulhado em algum livro ou trabalho enquanto via Harry responder cartas. Eram muitas e vinham de todos os lados e tipos de pessoas. Eram de fãs, ou pedidos de ajuda, ou declarações apaixonadas, ou apenas notícias de seus muitos amigos.

Nos anos entre o final da guerra e sua volta a Hogwarts, Severus correra mundo. Fizera poucos, mas interessantes amigos. Em sua maioria, bruxos ou bruxas profundamente cultos. Por isso era com um orgulho quase infantil que respondia as cartas que recebia deles. Harry não parecia notar essa pequena tolice, mas Severus sentia-se menos esquecido pelo mundo. Menos patético perto de Harry.

Em alguns finais de semana, Harry costumava sair. Ia a Londres ou a Hogsmeade encontrar-se com algum amigo. Algumas vezes convidava Severus, que raramente o acompanhava. Outras vezes reunia um pequeno grupo de professores. Mas havia as noites que ele não comentava com Severus aonde ia.

Nessas noites, Severus tentava não imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo. Mas desde o início das aulas, invariavelmente lembrava-se dos comentários de Harry sobre envolvimentos casuais e o banheiro da academia de aurores. Nessas noites, Severus patrulhava os corredores de Hogwarts com afinco e era particularmente rigoroso com algum infeliz casal de namorado que fosse apanhado. Em especial no banheiro dos monitores.

No princípio Severus tentou dizer a si mesmo que isso não tinha nada de errado, que Harry era seu amigo e era ridículo sentir-se tão possessivo em relação a um amigo.

Depois tentou se convencer de que era atração. Harry era interessante. Nada de errado em sentir atração por um amigo. Contando que não atrapalhasse o melhor relacionamento que tivera com outra pessoa desde que Lily se afastara.

Então a comparação de seus sentimentos em relação a Lily e Harry se impunha, mas Severus ainda conseguia negar o óbvio.

Durante a semana eles riam juntos. Conversavam e, apesar do desejo cada vez mais latente, Severus ainda se satisfazia com a amizade de Harry. Mas então vinham os sábados, e Severus voltava a patrulhar os corredores.

Em um desses sábados, o último de novembro, Severus estava fazendo a ronda com um humor capaz de assustar um troll. Era o quarto final de semana seguido que Harry saía sem dizer nem aonde nem com quem ia.

No caminho para conferir o banheiro dos monitores, passou pelo saguão principal e encontrou Harry chegando.

-Isso são horas, Potter? – Severus quis morder a língua. Soara exatamente como um amante enciumado.

-Boa noite para você também, Severus.

Harry parecia cansado e triste. Sua resposta educada lembrava o estilo de Lupin de um jeito que não agradou Severus em nada.

-Parece que a noite não foi proveitosa.

-Severus, eu estou realmente cansado. Não estou conseguindo adivinhar qual o seu problema. Pode ser um pouco mais claro?

-Não tenho problema nenhum, seu impertinente. Se a saída de hoje não foi boa, isso não quer dizer que **eu** tenha algum problema.

-Escuta aqui...

O barulho de algo se quebrando no andar de cima interrompeu o que já estava prestes a se tornar uma discussão.

Moveram-se com sincronia perfeita. Em segundos estavam na porta da sala de onde viera o barulho. Harry fez um feitiço simples e eles podiam ouvir com clareza a conversa na sala.

-Já consertei tudo. – A voz era de um garoto no final da adolescência.

-Oh, Merlin! E se nos ouviram? – Agora quem falava era uma garota.

-Não se preocupe, eu vi o Snape se afastando daqui já faz um tempo.

-Vamos embora, Angelus. Tenho medo só de pensar se ele pega a gente de novo.

Angelus Goldman e Lisa Carson. Severus devia ter previsto. Esses dois deviam ter mais hormônios que o resto da escola toda junto.

Viu Harry abafar uma risada e apontar para si próprio e para a curva no corredor. Ambos sabiam que daquele lado havia outra porta que dava para os fundos da sala. Severus assentiu.

Harry foi até a porta dos fundos e sacudiu a maçaneta como se ela estivesse emperrada. Foi o que bastou para os dois adolescentes correrem para a saída principal e encontrarem Severus esperando, com um olhar frio e os braços cruzados.

Eles ainda nem haviam parado de gaguejar quando Harry surgiu a suas costas.

-Boa noite, meninos.

-Professor...

-Diretor, nós...

Severus interrompeu as tentativas de explicação:

-Vocês foram apanhados fora de seus dormitórios novamente. Acredito que seja a segunda vez essa semana.

-Sim, senhor.

Pelo menos os dois jovens não tentavam negar. Apenas abaixaram as cabeças. Nem Severus nem Harry acreditavam que estivessem remotamente arrependidos, ou que não fariam a mesma coisa na primeira oportunidade.

Severus conhecia Harry bem o suficiente para saber que por trás da expressão séria, o jovem professor estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

-Professor Potter?

-Sim, Diretor?

-Estou certo em acreditar que o senhor possa se encarregar para que o senhor Goldman cumpra detenções todas as noites até o feriado de Natal?

-Perfeitamente, Diretor.

-Senhorita Carson, terei uma conversa com o Professor Longbottom pela manhã. Tenho certeza que ele vai apreciar uma dose extra de energia para cuidar de suas plantas até o final do mês.

-Sim, senhor Diretor.

Agora sim os dois jovens delinqüentes aparentavam um pouco de arrependimento real.

Harry despachou-os, cortando a diversão de Severus:

-Agora vão, meninos. Direto para seus dormitórios.

Eles haviam dado apenas três passos quando Severus deu o último golpe.

-A propósito... Vinte pontos a menos para Gryffindor. E vinte a menos para Slytherin, senhor Goldman.

Carson gemeu baixinho enquanto Goldman praguejou entre os dentes. Todo mundo sabia que o Diretor detestava tirar ponto de Slytherin e era quase certo que o culpado dessa perda de pontos teria sérios problemas em breve.

Quando ficaram a sós, a diversão de Harry se evaporou e ele se despediu formalmente:

-Boa noite, Severus. Com sua licença, eu vou me retirar.

-Espere, Harry.

-Qual o problema, Severus?

-Escute, nós começamos a conversa com o pé esquerdo.

Harry limitou-se a cruzar os braços e olhar para Severus com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Está certo. EU comecei a conversa de forma errada. Não precisa ficar convencido demais por isso – acrescentou ao ver Harry dar um leve sorriso.

-Tudo bem.

-Vamos recomeçar. Harry, como foi sua noite?

-Uma porcaria.

-Tão ruim assim?

-Pior.

-Uma xícara de chá ajudaria? – Severus se repreendeu mentalmente. Estava agindo como uma avó intrometida. Primeiro um amante ciumento, agora uma velha coroca. Devia estar ficando louco.

Um sorriso mais amplo de Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Não, Severus, obrigado.

-Então sou eu quem pede licença e deseja boa noite.

Antes que Severus se afastasse, Harry acrescentou:

-Mas eu tenho uma garrafa daquele vinho português que você gosta.

-Harry eu não quero impor minh...

-Severus, um pouco de companhia vai me fazer bem. A menos, é claro que você esteja cansado.

Severus cedeu:

-Vamos pelo vinho então, Professor Potter.

-Pelo vinho, Diretor Snape.

Andaram lado a lado em direção aos aposentos de Harry.

Severus pensava na ironia disso quando Harry perguntou:

-Você se divertiu muito, não?

Severus conseguiu manter a seriedade:

-Privilégios do cargo.

-As caras dos dois foram muito engraçadas. Achei que eles iam ter uma síncope quando você anunciou castigos até o Natal.

-Pela Harpa de Morgana! Goldman e Carson têm uma energia inacreditável.

Harry abriu a porta de sua saleta particular e entrou.

-Eles estão apaixonados.

-Eu deveria fazer Pomfrey examiná-los. –Severus seguiu Harry, fechando a porta atrás deles - Eles devem ter algum distúrbio hormonal.

-Sente-se e pare de implicar com os garotos.

Harry serviu o vinho, sentou-se de frente para Severus e brindou:

-Às diversões do cargo, às noites infernais e aos namoros entre alunos de Slytherin e de Gryffindor.

-Ahá! Esse é o ponto então.

-Exatamente. Eu não me lembro de nenhum enquanto estava na escola.

-Vi apenas um enquanto era professor e não durou nem uma semana.

-Estamos progredindo, Severus. Precisamos estar progredindo.

-Então um brinde aos namoros entre slytherins e gryffindors e também às poucas, mas salutares diversões inerentes ao cargo de Diretor.

-Não brinda a minha noite ruim?

-Não.

-Mesmo assim, saúde.

-Saúde.

Harry virou o vinho de um único trago e serviu-se de mais. Não era típico dele.

-Foi tão ruim assim que pretende ficar bêbado?

-Eu sou um imbecil.

-Abençoado Merlin! Eu venho dizendo isso há anos. Até que enfim você concorda comigo.

-Idiota. – Harry xingou, mas estava rindo com a cabeça apoiada no espaldar da poltrona, numa atitude tão típica que Severus sentiu-se confortável pela primeira vez na noite.

Harry olhou o fogo por uns instantes antes de falar, como se comentasse o tempo:

-Fui pra cama com Seamus.

Severus não soube o que responder a uma declaração direta dessas. A súbita vontade de sacudir Harry até que ele confessasse que era mentira foi um o sinal definitivo do que Severus vinha valentemente tentando não enxergar. Estava apaixonado por Harry.

Sufocou qualquer sentimento. Era muita ironia repetir com Harry a mesma história que ele vivera com Lily. Dessa vez ele não podia se permitir afundar na dor. Queria sair dali, mas o choque da revelação não o deixava se mover.

Harry, aparentemente, tomou seu silêncio como incentivo a continuar:

-A gente se encontrou em Londres. Na casa do Ron. Ele terminou com Dean e ... aconteceu.

-Sexo casual, Potter. Achei que não tivesse nada contra. – Severus tinha de se calar e sair dali. Deixar Potter com sua culpa de bom moço se ferrar sozinho. Mas seu corpo não obedecia. Que merda de masoquista ele era para poder ficar ali, ouvindo Potter dizer aquelas coisas.

-Não tenho. Mas é que...

Harry fechou os olhos, os cenhos franzidos com se sentisse dor. E Severus se perguntou o quanto ele já teria bebido antes de voltar para o castelo.

-Vá dormir, Potter. Amanhã isso passa.

O olhar ferido que recebeu surpreendeu Severus.

-Eu sei que passa. Desculpe. Eu não devia te incomodar com isso.

O vinho, ainda intacto no copo de Severus, nunca lhe pareceu tão pouco desejável. Tomou um gole e levantou-se, determinado a fugir dali. Ele se recusava a ser o confidente das aventuras românticas de Harry. Mas não segurou a boca e perguntou o que desejava saber:

-Está apaixonado por Finnigan?

-Não.

-Ele está por você?

-Definitivamente não.

-Então pare com isso. São adultos, livres. Aconteceu.

-Ele ainda gosta do Dean.

-Potter, eu realmente não compreendo os complexos vínculos de lealdade gryffindor. Eu não sei qual o problema.

-Eu também não sei qual é o problema. Talvez eu só esteja cansado. Tem razão. Não foi nada demais.

-Vá dormir. Boa noite.

No seu próprio quarto, Severus serviu-se de uma dose farta de uísque de fogo e brindou sozinho:

-Ao amor entre slytherins e gryffindors, à uma noite de merda e a ... a todos os brindes solitários.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Terceiro – Amores entre Slytherins e Gryffindors**

Severus não foi ao encontro de Harry no dia seguinte. Não era a primeira vez que um deles deixava de ir. Pequenos imprevistos sempre podiam acontecer. Tentou ficar em seu gabinete trabalhando, mas depois que o retrato de Albus perguntou pela quinta vez se ele não ia sair, resolveu ir dormir mais cedo.

O que também não adiantava muito. Em seu quarto era mais fácil perder-se em pensamentos que Severus queria evitar. Pensamentos que não levariam a nada de bom.

Procurou entre suas coisas e encontrou o pedaço de foto e a assinatura de Lily que roubara na casa dos Black. A foto o encarava com um olhar triste, como no dia em que a cortara. Mas não estava mais zangada com ele. Só triste. Severus se perguntava se a verdadeira Lily o perdoara. Se ela vira o que ele tentara fazer para consertar o mal que causara.

Deu um pequeno beijo no pedaço de pergaminho. Desenhou o contorno das letras com a ponta dos dedos. "_Amor_" .

Durante tanto tempo essa palavra esteve profundamente relacionada a Lily, era quase como o nome dela em um outro idioma. Uma língua que Severus tentava, mas não conseguia falar corretamente.

Lily. Sua Lily. Aos olhos de Severus, Lily sempre parecia mais viva, mais colorida do que as pessoas em envolta. Como o tema principal de um quadro, que absorvia toda a atenção, deixando pouco interesse em ver o resto.

Harry era diferente. Harry fugia do centro das atenções. Só quando voava ou dava aulas é que não se incomodava por ter pessoas prestando atenção nele. Severus gostava de vê-lo fazendo as duas coisas.

Mas Harry não absorvia os olhos de Severus como Lily. Era diferente. Mesmo quando não pensava em Harry, sentia-se envolvido por ele. Era como se o aquecesse. Como se estivesse no ar. O castelo inteiro parecia imbuído da aura de Harry. Severus sentia-se tocado por ele em um nível que não conseguia entender. Era como um homem que andasse pela vida carregando um segredo mágico. "_Eu tenho Harry em minha vida_".

De algum jeito isso se parecia com o sentimento que Severus carregara na sua infância. O sentimento de que, por pior que as coisas se tornassem, ele era um bruxo, ele tinha algo que os outros à sua volta – incluindo seu estúpido pai – não tinham. Antes, ele tinha a magia perante um mundo inteiro de trouxas. Agora ele tinha Harry ancorado profundamente em sua alma.

Severus poderia rir de si mesmo se não estivesse se sentindo tão idiota. "_Ter Harry em sua vida_". Imbecil. Ele era só mais um entre os amigos de Potter. Um que se aproximara demais devido às circunstancias. Se não estivessem trabalhando juntos, nunca teriam se relacionado. Não havia nada em comum entre os dois. Apenas uma guerra e a memória de Lily. Duas coisas que seriam o suficiente para separá-los. Fora isso, Severus tinha a perfeita noção de que não era o tipo de homem que atrairia alguém como Harry.

Não era só pelo que o espelho lhe mostrava. Era sua história de vida. Harry deveria buscar alguém para construir uma vida, uma garota de preferência. Devia ter filhos e não apenas afilhados. Harry precisava de alegria, não de alguém cujo conceito de diversão fosse apavorar casais de namorados adolescentes.

Severus censurou-se por ficar arrumando desculpas para não se envolver com Harry. Sabia muito bem que jogaria todas por terra se tivesse uma única chance com o rapaz. Mas a questão era que Harry não queria nem nunca ia querer nada com ele.

Nesse ponto – como em muitos outros – Harry era incrivelmente parecido com a mãe. Assim como Lily amara James, Harry amaria alguém com a Weasley. Bonita, sociável, alegre. Não iria nunca querer alguém como Severus, com tantas sombras na alma.

Deixou a foto e o pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Harry tinha a outra parte da foto, já a vira uma vez. Devia ter o resto da carta também. Antes eram relíquias que ligavam Severus a Lily, agora elas o ligavam a Harry também.

Estava decidido a empurrar esse sentimento para o fundo de sua alma. Esquecer. O primeiro passo era deixar de se comportar como um adolescente idiota e ir dormir. No dia seguinte, teria coisas demais a fazer e ficar se remoendo por conta de uma paixonite infantil não era exatamente o comportamento que Severus esperava ter.

Talvez imitasse Harry no próximo final de semana. Saísse um pouco, passasse a noite com alguém e perdesse de vez qualquer ilusão idiota que ainda sobrava dentro dele.

Acabara de deitar quando bateram à porta. Severus levantou-se, xingando baixo. Só queria saber como Albus aguentara vinte e tantos anos de imprevistos noturnos naquela escola. Certamente era mais alguma bobagem para coroar sua noite.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Harry apoiado displicentemente no batente.

-Olá, Severus.

-Se não estiver acontecendo um incêndio na escola é melhor você sumir daqui.

Harry teve o desplante de rir e entrar no quarto de Severus sem ser convidado. Era a primeira vez que ele ia até ali e ficou parado olhando em volta.

-O que foi, Potter?

-Albus me disse que você não estava bem. Vim conferir.

-Para mim, parece que você está bisbilhotando o meu quarto.

-É que pela sua cara, Albus se enganou.

-Quando falou com Albus? Esteve no meu escritório?

-Não. – Potter sentou-se na única poltrona do quarto. – Ele foi até o meu quarto e me esperou voltar. Fiquei preocupado. Você não apareceu hoje na nossa sala. Ele disse que você não parecia bem e eu vim ver como você estava.

_"Fiquei preocupado" "nossa sala" "vim ver como você estava"_

Tudo que Harry falava e ele estava bem mais falante que o normal, parecia rodar dentro da cabeça de Severus de uma forma estranha.

-Eu estou ótimo.

Severus ainda não se movera de sua posição junto à porta. E Harry já se erguera da poltrona e folheava um livro de poções na estante.

De repente, o quarto que sempre parecera espaçoso tinha encolhido. Harry parecia preenchê-lo totalmente com sua presença e, ao contrário de Severus, parecia incapaz de ficar quieto.

-Para mim parece bem. – Harry agora estava brincando com os frascos de cristal que Severus usava para carregar pequenas quantidades de poção. – Acho que você está com um jeito um pouco mais sério que o normal, mas parece bem.

-Potter, eu estou ótimo. Só quero voltar a dormir.

-Você não estava dormindo. Mas está de mau humor. Eu deveria ir acalmar o quadro de Albus. Ele é meio fofoqueiro, mas está mesmo preocupado com você. – Harry abandonara a estante e os frascos para folhear os documentos em cima da escrivaninha de Severus.

-Ele não me parece o único fofoqueiro, ou você está procurando alguma coisa especificamente? – Enfim Severus conseguiu se afastar da porta e fechá-la, uma vez que Harry não parecia disposto a ir embora.

-Só curioso.

-Curioso?

-Sobre você. O que te cerca quando está trancado aqui. Isolado do mundo.

-Era o que me faltava!

Harry riu.

-Gostei daqui. E do seu camisolão também.

Severus corou. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e teve certeza que devia estar vermelho como não ficava desde a adolescência. A risada despudorada de Harry apenas confirmou isso.

-É verdade, Severus. Gostei mesmo. Parece confortável.

Confortável como a roupa de um velho sem vida própria deveria parecer para um homem como Harry. Era melhor colocar o sujeito para fora do seu quarto, já que não havia jeito de colocá-lo para fora de sua vida.

-Agradeço sua ironia sobre minha forma de vestir, mas eu...

-Não é ironia, Severus. Talvez eu devesse experimentar um desses. Quem sabe não me torno adepto? Você podia me emprestar um, para eu ver se é tão bom quanto parece.

Severus se recusou a imaginar Harry usando qualquer peça de roupa sua. Era tentador e íntimo demais para sua sanidade mental.

-Potter, acho melhor...

-Ei! Você também tem um bisbilhoscópio.

Harry andou até a mesinha de cabeceira e Severus sentiu o sangue gelar.

-Pott...

-Isso é muito útil e... Mãe?

Quando Severus parou atrás de Harry pode ver que Lily sorria na foto.

-Eu sempre me admiro com o tanto que você a ama. Achei que você tivesse dito que... sei lá. Acho que você não quer mesmo deixar de pensar nela. – A voz de Harry estava triste.

De alguma forma fazia Severus lembrar-se de um filhote de cachorro perdido na chuva.

-Não é isso, Harry. – Lily olhou para ele, mas Harry permaneceu de costas, encarando a foto. Severus respirou fundo, resignado. – Imagino que o que senti por sua mãe deva lhe parecer meio asqueroso no final das contas.

-Não. Nem por um segundo. No dia que vi suas memórias me pareceu... Grandioso. Algo que poucas pessoas seriam capazes de sentir. E que poucas seriam capazes de despertar. Ela era incrível.

-Sim. Era fantástica.

Lily olhava para os dois alternadamente, como se tentasse entender o que via.

-Vou deixar você dormir, Severus. – Harry continuava concentrado na foto.

-Leve-a com você. Ela sente falta do resto da foto.

-Eu e meu pai.

-Isso.

-Obrigado.

Harry fez menção de sair, e Severus, contra todo o seu senso lógico, queria segurá-lo ali mais um pouco.

-Leve isso também. – Severus estendeu o pergaminho contendo o amor de Lily. – É seu. Eu roubei, afinal de contas.

-Isso sempre pertenceu a você, Severus.

-Não, Harry. Eu a decepcionei e trai. Não é meu.

Harry não pegou o pergaminho. Apenas sorriu para a foto antes de colocá-la no bolso. Parecia tão relutante em ir quanto Severus em deixá-lo sair. Era como se algo precisasse ser dito antes. Algo que evitaria que tudo que haviam construído ruísse.

-Eu...

Harry o interrompeu mais uma vez:

-Você ainda me culpa?

-Culpar você? De quê?

-Da morte dela. Ela morreu por mim.

Oh, Merlin! Algumas vezes Harry era tão estúpido.

-Você nunca teve culpa, garoto. Se existem culpados somos eu, Pettigrew e principalmente o Lorde das Trevas. Não você. Nunca você.

Harry sorriu para ele. Ainda era um sorriso tenso. Mas havia alívio no seu olhar.

-Bom, eu acho que tenho de ir.

-Você não veio aqui só porque Albus mandou. –Severus só pôde culpar sua perturbação emocional por não ter notado antes uma coisa tão óbvia.

-Eu te esperei hoje, e você não veio.

-Desculpe. – Era uma merda, mas Severus era compelido a afastar a expressão magoada de Harry.

-Eu queria te dizer uma coisa. Ontem eu tava meio alterado.

-Levemente ébrio.

-Não tão levemente assim. Pelo menos, não depois que você saiu.

-E isso é um problema?

-Não. Não é um problema. É que ontem eu descobri uma coisa. Por mais absurdo que seja foi depois de transar com Seamus. E eu preciso te contar.

Todo a disposição terna de Severus evaporou num átimo.

-Potter, eu não preciso de suas epifanias pós-coito.

O rompante pareceu agradar Harry.

-O que te incomoda tanto nesse assunto?

-Nada, Potter. Vá direto ao ponto e vamos dormir.

Harry sorriu. O descarado simplesmente sorriu.

-Depois de ter ficado com Seamus eu percebi que estava apaixonado por você. Foi assustador. Eu só queria sair dali e te pedir desculpas. Quando eu cheguei você brigou comigo, e depois Carson e Goldman, e o vinho e eu queria dizer e não sabia como e você foi embora e sumiu e não veio e Albus e a foto... Demônios! Eu não estou fazendo sentido algum.

Harry enfim se calou. Olhava para Severus como se esperasse uma resposta. Mas a mente de Severus estava travada na frase: "_apaixonado por você_".

Como o imbecil do Potter ia para cama com outro e vinha com essa conversa mole?

Apaixonado.

-Severus?

-Por que é assustador?

-Assustador?

-Sim. Você disse que foi assustador quando... A epifania.

-Ah!

Harry era incrivelmente sonso.

-E?

-Assustador por causa da minha mãe.

Lily, claro. Fazia sentido.

-Eu passei o dia pensando. Faz tempo que eu acho você um tesão. Eu levaria você para cama a qualquer hora que você quisesse. Mas eu não disse nada. Nem sei se gosta de homens ou se é estritamente hétero. Eu sei que são rótulos trouxas. Aí eu fiquei pensando se você poderia. Sei lá. Querer tentar alguma coisa. – Harry estava falando incoerências novamente, e Severus achava aquilo sumamente divertido. – Eu queria. Tentar. Com você. Mas aí eu pensei que você não ia querer, mas eu lembrei que você fica puto quando eu falo que fiquei com alguém e pensei que podia ser ciúmes. Eu quis que fosse. Que merda, Severus. Eu estou mais atrapalhado que ... Nunca fiquei tão atrapalhado na minha vida. Diz alguma coisa.

Por um instante Severus pensou em responder literalmente "alguma coisa". Combinaria com o ridículo da cena. Que Merlin os ajudasse! Ele e Harry eram dois néscios patéticos. Na verdade não havia muito a dizer.

-Idiota. - Puxou Harry para mais perto, mas antes que pudesse beijá-lo, foi interrompido pela última vez na noite:

-Eu só não posso suportar ser um substituto da minha mãe.

-Não. Você não é.

Harry estava sorrindo quando finalmente Severus conseguiu beijá-lo.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo – Felizes para sempre**

Deitado de bruços, nu, com Severus sentado sobre seu quadril e massageando suas costas, Harry não tinha nenhuma vontade de se mover ou pensar. Só queria ficar ali, perdido nas sensações, sentindo os nós de tensão se dissolverem. Sentia-se feliz. Como em um conto de fadas, Harry poderia ser feliz assim para sempre.

O que começara com uma declaração atrapalhada havia progredido de uma forma surpreendente. Com o tempo haviam deixado de estar apenas apaixonados. Eles construíram um relacionamento.

Não que fossem tão perfeitamente felizes o tempo todo. A vida a dois era cheia de discussões, silêncios longos e confortáveis, conversas enormes, implicância mútua, sexo fantástico ou corriqueiro, perdão de pequenas e grandes mágoas, gestos inesperados de carinho e confiança. E massagens com poções especiais. Harry podia morrer de prazer com as massagens de Severus. Depois ele agradecia condignamente. Afinal era bom manter Severus interessado em massageá-lo sempre.

Harry gemeu. Foi o bastante para que Severus substituísse a massagem por uma série de beijos nas costas de Harry.

Aos poucos foram se ajeitando até que Severus ficou deitado de costas com Harry sobre ele.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, após um segundo, algo no fundo do par escuro pareceu incendiar, deixando-os brilhantes, mais cheios de vida. A mão que segurava Harry era firme e carinhosa. Snape estava quase imóvel, como em um transe.

-Olhe para mim, Harry. – Severus sussurrou.

-Sempre.

**Fim**


End file.
